


Thread Bare

by Mang0Queen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glitradora, Modern AU, Multi, Small mention of blood, Witch AU, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mang0Queen/pseuds/Mang0Queen
Summary: When magic tells you what will happen, what can you really do?Glimmer doesn't know either, yet that's what happens to her!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. Funny Lil Fate

Glimmer lay in her bed, moonlight trickling through her window onto the array of crystals she had left out for it. The night of the full moon is when her power would be at her strongest, her mother always said. To feel your soul ebb and flow like the tides beneath the silvery light.

But that's just what she was worried about, it had always felt so much harder to reach her trance then her mother made it sound. Deep breaths, carefully carved and colored candles, the wide pentacle drawn out across the floor, and even the mantras. And yet still, Glimmer could not just step into a trance, and when she did fall into one it was deep enough that she needed her mother to pull her out again.

A need unable to be fulfilled now that she lived alone. Bow had taken up the second bedroom in the apartment but had to move out for school. And it's not like she was actually alone, she asked her friends who then asked their friends, who asked their friends, and now she wasn't sure how far down the ladder her new roommate was. But she had yet to tell her about being a witch, well… being a  **real** witch.

Not that she doesn't think she could handle it, the giant woman had plenty of her own oddities, not the least of which being her instance on incorporating a coat that reaches the floor with every outfit, or the elbow-length oven mitts she always wore as well. Even in summer Scorpia would be wearing them, it honestly worried Glimmer quite a bit, but if she pressed too hard Scorpia would start to look like a sad puppy, so she avoided the topic entirely.

Plus one of the only other witches she knew was Perfuma, and she was the one who recommended Scorpia. So Glimmer thought that maybe Scorpia already knew witches existed, and that magic was real and to some was very tangible.

Just not to Glimmer. She knows she shouldn't be jealous, but despite her mother's lengthy talks about the long history of her family and its coven, Glimmer wished her magic was more real like Perfuma's. Perfuma could make flowers bloom by smiling at them, literally. She'd gently coax trees to grow buds, the buds to bloom, then the blooms to become fruit in minutes. Meanwhile Glimmer needed candles, incense, moonlight charged crystals, and that damn tiara to slip into a trance, from which she could, theoretically, divine visions of whatever she wished, clear sights of the past, passing glimpses of the future, sights of the present like a floating camera in her mind. Clairvoyance her grandmother called it, Divination was the word her mother used.

A long groan slipped from her as she forced herself to sit up, pulling her phone off her nightstand, wincing at the sudden light. It's not long till sunrise, Bow has made social media posts of him complaining about school and pictures of him with his dads. Glimmer throws her legs over the side of her bed and stumbles to the other side of the room, pulling away the small curtain she hung up to hide the far corner. The shelf was covered in all kinds of colored candles, leather-bound books handwritten by her ancestry, piles of crystals of different sizes, and finally the ornate brass chalice set on top of a carved wooden box.

Glimmer carefully grasped the stem of the chalice, the cold metal almost painful to touch, its surface covered in engravings of deer and ravens, bordered by rows of faeries dancing, brandishing flowers and mushrooms like they were children who'd just found their new favorite stick. At the center of both sides of the chalice sat a large stone carved into perfect crescent shapes and polished till they gleaned brighter than the surrounding metal, their silvery color would flash with pink hues when the light hit them just right. She carefully brought her chalice to the rug she'd covered the floor near that shelf with, kicking the cloth away to reveal the white, painted pentacle sprawled across her floor, placing the chalice at its center and filling it with water from her moon soaked table, returning the jug to its table on her way back to the shelf.

As she reaches for the box her hands shake slightly, she takes a deep breath, forcing her hands to grasp the top and open the box. Inside is a simple silver band, hanging from it several clear crystals, center on the band hangs a large white stone, set to hang just above the middle of her eyes. Glimmer gently lifts the tiara from the field of velvet it rests in, closing her eyes as she rests it again on her head, the crystals tickling her face gently. Clear nights always pull Glimmer to get in a trance, sometimes she even succeeds and she sees how the next day will play out for her. But this night felt different, the moon beckoned, the crystals called out, and she would swear the chalice practically sang for her to wield it.

She slowly sits in the center of the pentacle, lifting her chalice and resting its weight between her palms. The water inside jostles with her breathing, gently swirling. Her heartbeat slows, the sounds of the night dulling and fading away, before Glimmer even realizes, she's fallen into her trance. Leaving her body behind, she is surrounded by a dark field, swirling patterns pass her by, images of her friends, but something is strange about this. Her normal mindscape is bright, a void of fluttering pink, but not now, now she is surrounded by black, with only the faintest sign of color leading her onward.

Two tiny threads guide her, one tied to each of her wrists, one an almost blinding gold in her dark environment, the other a dull and pulsing red. They lead her on and on through the dark, finally where she would ordinarily see perfectly clear images of her visions, only vague passing ideas imprint on her mind. A cat, dark brown and slender, with gleaming eyes of gold and blue. It slinks between alleyways, sleeping in garbage. A stray. Then a pair of eyes stare back at her, oceans of drowning blue. They peer through her heart, leaving behind warmth and need before fading away. Then voices, they argue and bite, familiarity, disgust, and longing. It's all indistinct but the emotions flood Glimmer's mind.

Glimmer does not know how long she watched these visions repeat, her heart aching at the sight of the cat, and the ache being washed over by the gaze of those eyes. In her mindscape time becomes disconnected, what feels like minutes could be hours, which is why being able to pull out of it is so important. And why her dropping into a trance is so dangerous when she doesn't have her mother to pull her out.

But a long, guttural, and furious scream rips her from the trance. The shock of the not so gentle emergence back to her body throws her back, spilling water across her lap and crashing her head against the frame of her bed. The music was loud and angry, its lyrics more growls than words. A long groan fell out of Glimmer as she changed out of her pajamas, stepping out of her room to the sight she has to greet her every morning at exactly 8 o'clock.

Scorpia stands in their shared living room, sofa and coffee table pushed back for more space, her signature coat and mittens already on her. Her gloved hands clamped around a long steel bar, each side of which weighed down with several steel plates larger than Glimmer's head. The giant of a woman huffed and groaned with exertion, growling out her counting through the music. A unique morning ritual, Perfuma had called it, or when Seahawk crashed on their couch, the somehow most and least angry and threatening work out session he'd ever seen.

"12… Morning!... 13… Glimmer!..." Scorpia shouts, her voice strained but still holding the friendly twill it always had. Her smile grew fast as Glimmer moved through the room to their small kitchen.

"Good morning, coffee?" Glimmer couldn't help but smile back, being woken up by Scorpia's music was certainly not what she would call a comfortable experience, but it allowed her to practice her trances relatively safely.

"Ah!... 16… please!... 17…" Scorpia huffed, her mittened hands visible shaking with each lift.

Glimmer makes her way into the small kitchen, stumbling slightly on her slippers as she digs through their cupboards to find the coffee. Finally, she pulled the bag out and set to work. The images of those eyes and that cat swirl around her head, the rush of emotions they both brought, and this new feeling of emptiness she feels in her chest now that these visions have made themselves known to her.

Her mother's voice rises past the visions, a memory of her instruction. 

"Now, Glimmer, there is one vision that all of our coven has at some point in their lives. We call it the bonding of souls. When you fall into a trance deeper and more naturally than any other, fate has decided it's time to meet the one it has chosen for you. It was how I met your father, how your grandmother met your grandfather and goes back generations, visions of a single lonely thread pulling you through the darkness to see what sight will be the first you have of them." Her mother had said it with her usual calm and controlled tone.

Glimmer had to catch herself on the counter at the memory, her head swarming with new questions.  **That** was the soul mate's vision?! Why were there two threads and not one? Why was one of them a cat? How could the first thing she sees be someone's eyes and not the rest of him? Was it a him?!

She didn't hear the coffee maker ring its warning. However, the sudden clatter of steel plates as they landed on hardwood floors tore Glimmer out of her thoughts. Scorpia walking in with an apologetic smile, her mittened hand rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sorry, didn't see you were deep in thought, but yay coffee!" She said, sweat dripping off her forehead, the collar of her jacket drenched through entirely. 

Glimmer hands her roommate a sturdier mug, having lost a few to her surprisingly powerful grip. "No I actually rather appreciate it, my thoughts have been rather annoying this morning," she says, pouring the brown liquid that has taken over most of her body entirely.

Suddenly Scorpia is inches from Glimmer's face, concern washed over her. "Oh no! Did you not sleep well? Was it those bad dreams you told me about? I didn't wake you up too early did I? Oh no, I'm so sorry, Gimmer!" she apologized, her coat almost appearing to twitch on its own for a moment before Glimmer gently pushed Scorpia back.

"I'm fine, no worries, like I said I rather appreciate it, all things considered." Glimmer went back to her coffee, giving Scorpia a reassuring smile.

Scorpia didn't lose the concern on her face as she took a step back, reaching past Glimmer to fix her coffee. "Do you have class today?" Scorpia turns to look at Glimmer again, her smile returned.

"Nope, work today…" Glimmer groans into her mug. A part-time job her dad got her from a friend of his, she doesn't really mind the work, but not being able to sleep due to falling into a magical trance to get a hint at your soulmates, isn't a great excuse for being late…. Or maybe with her boss it might, just would lead to many awkward situations.

Scorpia nods sympathetically. "Well, I'll drive you. Perfuma wanted me to meet up with her for… um… for something," Scorpia stumbles over her words by the end, her already red face darkening. Glimmer raises her eyebrow, causing Scorpia to place her mug down and block her face from Glimmer with her large mit.

Glimmer couldn't help but smile. "Nah that's fine, I can walk today." Glimmer pulls her phone out, no notifications, and the clock shows she has plenty of time before she needs to leave for work.

Scorpia goes about her morning relatively quietly, finally grabbing the keys to Glimmer's car. "I'll see you later, I'll bring food back so try and have a nice day!" She shouts from the door, Glimmer shouting nonsense noises back in affirmation. Glimmer on the other hand still was working on getting ready to leave herself.

Finally, she stepped out of her apartment, threading her arm through her purse strap, and bringing her sunglasses from their perch at her hairline, and gripping her umbrella like a walking cane. Spring in Bright Moon meant pleasantly warm and sunny days, and a near-constant threat of spontaneous rain.

The walk isn't long, though not short either, the cool breeze keeping Glimmer in nice comfort as she made her way for the fairly small building. "Juliet's Ring" emblazoned across the front, the words separated with a cartoonist flexing arm. Glimmer never understood how Juliet and her dad could have become as good friends as they were. Juliet being a towering, no-nonsense, gym rat with more scars than Glimmer had ever seen on one person. And her dad being… well, her dad, not scrawny but not muscular, with a passion for bad jokes and weird science stuff.

Walking in the building she was met with the familiar sights and smells of the building. A gym for boxers and MMA fighters, it reeks of sweat and sometimes blood, the sound of strained grunts, fists pounding against sandbags, and metal clanking against metal. At the center of the building sat a large, or regulation, as Juliet called it, fighting ring, a pair of women in protective gear throwing punches every direction at each other, Juliet standing nearby with her arms crossed, her simple tank top showing off the many scars and tattoos she sported.

Glimmer's nose scrunched up as she made her way to Juliet, standing beside her and loudly clearing her throat to get the woman's attention. Juliet didn't look at her, just checking her watch. 

"Good, you're here. We have a few newcomers coming to the gym later today, I need you to get two size medium gear sets, and a size large… oh and good morning, Glimy" she stated, a small smirk pulling at her lips. Glimmer has known Juliet for as long as she can remember, long enough that when her dad told her she wasn't actually her aunt like she thought she started crying over it.

Glimmer nods and makes her way to the back room of the gym, greeting regulars, cheering on some as they push bigger weights than she remembered they did usually. Her job was pretty easy, she oversaw gear rentals, boxing gloves, mouth guards, anything people with a need to punch and get punched wanted. The back room was really just an unused spare locker room, all the lockers were taken out and replaced with shelving units, but the benches and showers gave away the rooms former use.

“Two mediums and a large…” She mumbled to herself pulling items off one shelf or another, the whole room barely organized by sections of gear type as opposed to size, every piece’s box needing to be taken off its shelf, searched for the right size and put back. Most annoyingly being the left gloves and right gloves being separate boxes instead of just matching keeping sets. Making her way back and forth in the room, slowly piling each set into rental boxes takes more time then she would like, needing to move the step ladder certainly didn’t make her any faster. The boxes were how Juliet likes to keep rentals organized, each person that rents equipment gets a box, the box is tagged with its contents and the renter’s name. Juliet had already tagged each box, Glimmer read over the names as she sorted.

Huntara, weird name. Lonnie, yea normal enough. Adora, aww that’s a cute name. Glimmer smiled as she continued her work, for some reason Adora kept bouncing around in her head like the name would take on more meaning than just a customer.

Finally giving each box one last once over, Glimmer puffed for air, the thick smell of sweat not having reached the backroom just yet. Stacking the boxes and lifting them as she made her way to the door. One or two would normally be fine, but three was the perfect amount to cover her face and blind her completely. Her trip to the door and back toward the ring is normally easy, practiced steps under and around various equipment.

“Watch out!” a deep and gravelly woman’s voice shouts. Glimmer stopped to try and peer around the boxes before her sudden impact trampled over her, the sight of the boxes she had been carrying flying up and falling down over her as her back slammed into the floor.

Glimmer doesn’t know if she blacked out, but what she does know for sure is the warm feeling pressed against her, and the sound of breathing and shouting above her. Finally forcing her eyes open, her heart stops, practically overtaking the whole of her vision are those deep blue eyes, filled with worry as they wash over her, where aching pain should have been there was nothing, the longer Glimmer starred up into blue the more she began to feel warm, and even after crashing into them safe.

Wait did she crash into them or did they crash into her?

“Oh, I am so sorry! You’re not hurt are you?” the woman above Glimmer says, pushing herself up off of her. Glimmer’s eyes scanned the woman now kneeling beside her, golden blonde hair pulled tight in a ponytail, a light red hoodie draped over her shoulders, a white tank top, and grey shorts.

Glimmer lays still, her eyes locked on the blonde who'd knocked her down, her head spinning both at the impact and the visions starting to come true. The gym was in a mess, gear strewn around, people were dropping their weights to see what was going on, even the sparring boxers had climbed out of the ring when Juliet came running to kneel at Glimmer's other side. Glimmer's throat had gone dry. Words no longer an option, she instead stared at the blonde her mouth agape but quickly shut it again upon her eyes widening in horror at the sight and Juliet scooping Glimmer off the ground.

Glimmer can't say for sure what had happened after her fall, the blonde girl was lost in the bustle of worried muscle-bound fighters. Juliet carried her to a bench, and started yelling at people to back up, get cotton balls, and her phone. Then finally Glimmer realized the overwhelming taste of blood in her mouth, the splitting pain, and the dark red splotch on the front of her shirt. 

Panic rising in Glimmer as the people Juliet sent running came back, her phone was quickly dialled and laid on Glimmer's lap on speaker. "Glimmy, open your mouth slowly." Her voice was oddly gentle in a way Glimmer hadn't heard in years. No other thoughts in her mind as tears stung at her eyes she did as Juliet said and winced as cotton balls were pushed in her mouth. When the front of her mouth was filled with cloth fluff, Juliet gently presses Glimmer's mouth closed and sits back. Then the person she called answers.

"Hello?" Glimmer could hardly hold back a groan as her Aunt Casta's voice came through the small device.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Glimmer got a little hurt and I-" Juliet started, being cut off by a high pitched sound from the phone. 

"Is she alright? Nothing broken? You didn't let her fight anyone, did you? Was it her toe? She broke her toe didn't she?" Casta ran through question after question, each quickly following the last without even a second for it to have gotten an answer.

“No Casta, she’ll be fine, I admittedly just panicked and called you.” Juliet gathers the packages around the floor and stands, turning away from Glimmer. Most of the people who had gathered around to make sure she was ok took Juliet’s leaving as a good enough sign, dispersing back to their own business. Leaving Glimmer with the sight of the blonde she crashed into, with another girl who looked around the same age as her, and a woman that towered over them both the pair stared at the blonde, nodding at Glimmer.

The blonde girl shuffles to where Glimmer is seated, rubbing the back of her head nervously as she gets closer. "Hey… I… I'm very sorry… I um… th-this is yours" she stumbles over her words, her face splotched red, holding her heavily shaking hand, a small white tooth sitting in her palm. Glimmer's eyes move from the blonde, to her tooth, and back, groaning through cotton in confusion. The sound of her friend slamming her palm against her face and groaning annoyedly can be heard clearly. 

Glimmer pads her hands over her pants for a moment before pulling out her phone and typing into it wirelessly, holding the screen up for the blonde.

“It was an accident, though I'm not in much condition to talk, I'm Glimmer, by the way,” the blonde reads over the phone, smiling brightly.

"Oh! I'm Adora!" She says, her smile feeling like it's actually making the pain in Glimmer's mouth fade away, all the stress just disappears, so long as Adora smiles at her. 

The pair continue to chat as best they can like that, Adora introducing the slightly shorter and broader girl as Lonnie, and the walking mountain of a woman as Huntara. Both who, after a polite nod from Huntara and watching Lonnie tease Adora about something Glimmer couldn't hear, went off to manage on their own, Adora staying with Glimmer. Juliet occasionally comes back to check on them, giving Adora side-eyes as she tells Glimmer to change cotton balls, drink water, or take some medications. Eventually just taking the bloody cotton, giving Glimmer a once over and standing up.

“Alright, the bleeding looks like it’s stopped, you should go home I think, I can handle everything for today,” she says, a soft smile tugging at her scared face, “oh, and Glimmy… You should call your dad, he won’t stop asking me for updates on how you’re doing since you don’t call him enough” She chuckles as Glimmer’s face lights on fire from the nickname being used in front of Adora who covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

As Glimmer began to stand, hiding her face to preserve some amount of dignity in front of Adora, but a warm touch stopped her. Turning to look back, Glimmer’s heart stopped, Adora was staging up at her like a puppy, gently holding her fingers.

“A-are you going to be ok?” she asks, her eyes gleaming with caring concern. 

“Yep, just a missing tooth, I'll be fine” Glimmer says smiling reassuringly, as she grasps Adora’s hand back, trying desperately to keep her face straight to not betray the violent pounding her heart is making.

Adora’s smiles, blush sneaking up onto her face. “Will… will I see you again?” her voice sounds so delicate with how she asks that, and Glimmer realizes that if she thought her heartbeat was violent before, she had no true idea just how much more so it could get.

She blushes and tries to force her voice to stay even “I do work here… so I think so... I hope so,” she says, the smile Adora rewards her with is truly blinding, like when your phone is set to max brightness and you turn it on in the middle of the night.

Satisfied with her answer Adora lets go of Glimmer’s hand, smiling as they exchanged a proper goodbye. Glimmer hardly manages to stumble back out of the gym, her face having been overtaken by bright red, and her heart beating so fast she could swear it was shifting her weight on its own.

The cool blast of wind was welcome, but less so were the droplets of rain.


	2. Cat Burglar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chase. Glimmer having no reasonable thoughts. Perfuma accidentally ruins two secrets in one night. Scorpia does a sneak snok.

Glimmer checks her phone, rain splattering against the glass door in front of her. "Scorpia will still be with Perfuma…" she grumbles, stuffing her phone back in her bag and picking up her umbrella "its fine I came prepared!" She brandishes her umbrella proudly, stepping out into the rain and making her way down the street back to her apartment complex. 

The weather had taken a complete reversal, the pleasant sunny morning overtaken by a sudden rain storm. Glimmer stomps her feet as she walks, a small grin hidden beneath her umbrella as she splashes water with each step. The noise of cars having died out with most drivers likely choosing to wait the rain out, with only a few driving by.

As she walks along the street Glimmer's eyes scan over display windows as she passes, stopping at a small familiar bakery, pulling out her wallet and checks for her cash. Her focus is pulled out by a small mew. She spins on her feet to see a cat curling around the corner of the bakery from the alley. It's brown fur dark and flat against its body from the rain, peering up at her with blue and gold eyes. Thoughts of Adora and rain rush out of Glimmer’s head, the view of the second half of her vision presenting itself, tail flicking lazily in the air.

The cat creeps closer to her, brushing against her leg and purring as it passes to her other side, before sitting and staring at her expectantly. Glimmer sighs, her grip on her wallet loosening as she kneels down, slowly reaching out to pet the cat of her dreams, hesitating for a moment as she looks just a touch closer. Is this cat wearing an earring? A small metal circle, rusted over so any imagery on it can’t be made out, but it’s hook still shines pristinely, no larger than a quarter. The moment of hesitation turns out for the worst as Glimmer examines the earring. The cat lurches forward, neither purr nor hiss, as it deftly swipes at her hand, cutting the skin just light enough to force her to let go of her wallet, biting the soft leather, and bolting back into the alley. It takes Glimmer a moment to process what had happened before she scrambles to her feet and chases after the dream cat “ow! Hey! Get back here!” umbrella and purse forgotten.

Glimmer skids around the corner, colliding into the wall to stop her as she plants her feet down to take off down the alley, the cat thief running along the wall, Glimmer’s wallet slowing it down enough for her to keep up. The rain began picking up again, obscuring the already dark alley as she ran, Glimmer shut her eyes, slowing her pace, and began whispering the incantation for the one spell her mother taught her that she could actually use. Opening her eyes the alley was still as dark and muddled by rain as before, but now a pulsing warm red mist emanated from the cat, it’s aura trailing behind it as it runs around a corner. Glimmer slows as she approaches the corner, peeking around to see a dead end, the far side of the alley taken up by a large wood crate with a rain tarp draped over it, several scrapped sweaters all bunched together inside the box, and a small mountain of discarded wallets arranged haphazardly around the area.

The cat drops Glimmer’s wallet, padding around its maze of other wallets to the box, laying down in the pile of sweaters until a noise made by Glimmer kicking an old can as she walks, disturbing it. The cat ran out towards Glimmer, hair raised defensively as it began to hiss and spit at her, batting at her feet with clawed paws. Glimmer looked around at the alley way, blinking her spell out of her eyes, and kneeling down to the cat with her hand outstretched.

The cat narrows its eyes at Glimmer, appearing to be deciding if Glimmer was trying to trick it. Thunder claps above them, the cat bristling before moving close against Glimmer, jumping back away a moment later. 

Glimmer smiles softly at it. "Don't care for thunder?" She keeps her voice gentle to avoid scaring the cat. "You can come with me… I'm sure my roommate won't mind."

The cat looks up at the clouds, then back to Glimmer, turning away to pad to her discarded wallet, bringing it back to her before attempting to climb onto her. Glimmer yelps at the claws digging into her leg, rushing to scoop the cat into her arms as she turns to make her way back to the road where she'd discarded her purse.

Finding instead however a tired and exasperated looking Spinerella, wearing a custard stained and flour covered apron, with Glimmer's soaked purse in one hand, and her umbrella held over her in the other. "You really scared me you know… I see you outside the window of my work, then before I can come out and say hi you go sprinting off without your stuff?" Spinerella looks ready to lecture Glimmer when she's interrupted by a small meow. Spinerella looks down at the cat in Glimmers arms, wide eyed. “Oh… that makes much more sense… ok wait here,” the older woman sighed before looking around the street, stepping into the bakery, flipping the sign to closed, and walking back out with her car keys and a small box. “Ok I’ll drive you home real quick, don’t tell Netossa, ok?”

Glimmer stammered over noises that could hardly be called words, every attempt at arguing dying in her throat as Spinerella brought her car around and set off for Glimmer's apartment complex. A drive in which Glimmer was told the story of how tourists have been getting robbed and chased away by an unknown stray cat outside the bakery. Most too dumbfounded to give chase and others not managing to keep up before it disappeared. The culprit watching Glimmer closely with its heterochromic eyes. The furry thief not making a sound the whole ride. 

Spinerella hands the box to Glimmer as she parks outside her building. "Alright, here we are! You keep that little thing out of trouble, ok?" she says, smiling.

"W-well I may not keep it, I don't know if the building even allows pets… just didn't feel right leaving her there, ya know?" Glimmer stammers, figuring confessing that she saw this cat in a magical soulmate dream would be a little hard to understand. 

Spinerella chuckles, "Yes well, either way…" she suddenly sits up and clears her throat, "right, I need to get back before I'm missed, say hi to Scorpia for me!" She smiles as Glimmer climbs out of her car. Glimmer runs for the cover of a tree before turning to watch Spinerella drive off, finding the distinct pink of her own car parked in the corner of her eye. 

It's a short run from the parking lot to her front door, but long enough that she and the cat she drug along are resoaked. Glimmer grumbles under her breath as she rifles through her purse to pull out her keys. Opening the door to sudden laughter, finding Scorpia and Perfuma sitting at their couch, a show playing but muted so they could talk better. 

"I'm back!" Glimmer calls out, kicking her wet shoes off as she sludges her way into the apartment, an all too familiar smell filling the living room. Scorpia and Perfuma both give excited but short responses to return to their conversation.

Then there it is, the familiar and weirdly intimidating red logo on the dark green paper bag. "Oh yay, Hordak's!" Glimmer shouts excitedly, her stomach growling at the sight of the fast food chain's packaging, and the smell of cheap burgers and fries. 

Finally Scorpia rises from the couch making her way to the kitchen, stopping and groaning at the sight she finds. "Glimmer! You're soaking wet!" 

Glimmer stops and turns to Scopia, holding the small cat in front of her. "Yes, but I'm not alone at least?" Glimmer says in a fein attempt at distracting Scorpia who stops, her eyes going wide as she stares down at the cat. 

"Catr-uuhhhh! A cat!" Scorpia practically screams, her mittens pinching at the air in shock, Perfuma comes walking up behind her, a curious and worried expression on her face, split by a wide smile at the sight of the cat. 

"Oh hello!" Perfuma squealed excitedly, holding her fingers out for the cat before gently scratching at its small head, pulling a quiet purr from the wet cat.

Glimmer gently sets the cat down. "I need towels…" she mutters, quickly reaching into the Hordak's bag as she passes, popping the small bundle of fries she pulls from it between her teeth as she moves toward their bathroom.

The sight Glimmer comes back to is shocking enough that she would have dropped the towel had it not been laid across her head, how couldn't it be? Scorpia and Perfuma set at the table together with the tiny cat thief on it in front of them. Scorpia looked like she was trying to telepathically lecture the cat, while Perfuma laughed and smiled and made the small flower dance and move so the cat would swipe at its leaves. Wait… 

"Perfuma…… What are you doing?..." Glimmer could hardly believe what she was seeing. Normally Perfuma was so careful to not use her magic in front of people and yet here she was, clearly controlling the flower in front of Scorpia.

Scorpia jumped, kicking the table on her way and hissing in pain as she tried to dive in front of Perfuma to block her from Glimmer's view. "Heeyyyy… Glimmer! Did you find those towels?" She asked, straining to play off a casual tone, and utterly failing. 

Glimmer could only gape up at the larger woman. "P-Perfuma?..." She stammered shock still working its way through her head.

"Yes?" Her normal sing song tone, as if she couldn't sense anything could be wrong around her.

"Why are you using magic right now?" Glimmer slowly turns to lock eyes with Perfuma from under Scorpia's arm. The lithe woman stares back confused, her eyes slowly shifting back and forth between Glimmer's stare and Scorpia who had turned her head to stare as well. Finally her eyes go wide and her body rigid with realization. 

"Oh!" She exclaimed, the flower returning to its normal hanging as Perfuma's focus is pulled off it, now earning the cat's stare. 

Scorpia slowly lowers her arms, turning her gaze down to Glimmer. "You… you know about magic?" She asks carefully, as if waiting for an excuse to shout sike and run away.

Glimmer stepped back, pulling the towel draped over her tighter around her face. "I… hmmm-maybe!.." Glimmer is unsure how to handle this. Perfuma would never be so careless to show her magic to someone who doesn't know about magic already, but how could Scorpia know about magic?

Her thoughts are interupted by Scorpia leaning against the wall and sighing heavily. "Phew, ok… that was stressful…" she stands up straight and smiles in her natural blinding way. "Well guess I don't need to wear these in the house any more!" she announces clearly relieved.

And if Glimmer had thought she was shocked, she had no idea what shocked could be. As she watches Scorpia pull the massive mittens off her arms to reveal a bright red sharp pair of pincers. Tossing them onto the couch before fumbling her buttons and taking off the long coat to reveal the long scorpion tail, complete with an almost bulbous stinger. 

The smile across Perfuma's face can almost be seen even after she turns away from Glimmer to keep playing with the cat with the flower. "Wha… wait! That's why you always dressed like that?!" Glimmer couldn't stop the disbelief from getting in her voice. Scorpia scratches at the back of her neck and shuffles nervously.

"Well… yes!... My family is a Shapeshifter coven and… oh gosh… ok! Let's sit down, this can be hard to explain!" Scorpia doesn't wait as she practically picks Glimmer up and places her across from Perfuma, before settling in next to her. "Ok, so… Shapeshifter covens… what… what do you know already?" 

Glimmer stares at the pair a moment, her thoughts spiralling in an uncontrollable whirlwind. "Uhh… there's a lot, but it's hard to ever know if someone is a Shapeshifter or not…?" Glimmer knew what she said was correct but the shock of the situation made her unsure of anything she said.

Scorpia nods along with her. "Yep! Every Coven is tied to a different species of creature in the world, and a Shapeshifter can only take that form, buuut when we have our first shifting well… we kinda turn into a bit of a hybrid between the creature and ourselves. It's possible to shift to full human again, but it's much less mentally taxing to simply adjust and exist in the hybrid appearance," she states matter of factly, her tail curling up over her shoulder as she spoke.

Glimmer isn't sure how long they talked, Perfuma satisfied to play with the thieving cat while Scorpia explained what its like in her coven, her moms, what it's like to be a scorpion. And eventually Scorpia pulled Glimmer's own experiences out of her, sharing how visions work, what she can or can't see, her struggles to intentionally enter trance and to leave them again.

Glimmer sets the large tome on their kitchen table, sitting as she slowly drags her fingers across the time worn cover. "This is my family's grimoire! Over a century of cheat sheets, artistic instructions, and occasionally great great great great aunt Abigale saying if we left something on the stove and walked away. My mom gave it to me when I moved out, makes setting up rituals a lot easier to see what it's supposed to look like!" Glimmer explains it all, gently paging through the long yellowed pages. The cat comes walking up, sniffing at the book and almost appearing to be trying to read it. 

Scorpia really can just keep talking and talking, carrying whole conversations alone out of sheer personality. Glimmer can feel her eyes growing heavy, the thought of her food forgotten. Slowly she drifted away, her head going from resting in her palm, to crashed against the table, quiet snores seeping out of her. 

Glimmer could feel the pull on her mind, images of Adora flowing by, her eyes, the sound of her voice. All swirling wildly. Glimmer's head spun at the overwhelming sensations, taking in only bits and pieces of flying sights and screamed whispers. Normally when she dropped into trance this is what she saw, unclear, rapid flowing, unclear images of past and future, nothing ever staying long enough to make sense. 

Glimmer only knew that it was Adora who pulled her in, but oddly where she would normally be standing in an empty void of black before the images began, now she stood in blinding white. Not like a sterile room, but warm, almost burning, the way it would envelope her in a slow embrace and thrum with life. Her mind couldn't help but fall at ease in the heat, relaxing more than she could imagine before the rush of sensory overdrive.

Glimmer gasped for air as consciousness came rushing back, her chest heaving from the effort of the trance. She is in her bed, her clothes from the day still clinging uncomfortably to her beneath the piles of fluff of her blankets. The curtain that hid her books and crystals still drawn away. She gingerly drags her hands across her bed and along to her nightstand, finally finding her phone, angling the screen away to try and preserve her sight while she drug the brightness down. 

3:27 am. Stares back at her once her eyes adjust enough to look. A second light catching her attention, around the bottom of her door light still pours in. Strange, normally Scorpia is super careful about power usage. Glimmer slowly slips out of her bed, padding around with her socks for good footing on the cold hardwood. Maybe she got too wrapped up in saying goodbye to Perfuma and forgot?

Glimmer walks carefully out of her room, not wanting to risk waking Scorpia up just for a simple mistake. The light in their kitchen is the only one left, everything else carefully taken care of. Glimmer walks around the corner, sheltering her bleary eyes from the new light source.

Waiting for her a woman sits at her table, gently paging through Glimmer's Grimoire with one hand, a half eaten Hordak's burger in the other. Her body covered in thin brown fur, a mass of dark brunette hair hanging down around a pair of gently flicking cat ears. Glimmer's jaw falls open at the sight, a floorboard creaking under her. The cat woman's gaze fires up from the tome to Glimmer, Gold and Blue eyes staring in wide horror at her, her mouth too full of burger to say anything as she freezes in place.

Glimmer's heart pounds in her chest, her mind suddenly devoid of any amount of reasonable thought process. She points her arm stiffly at the woman, her hanging mouth now set as she does the only thing she can think of.

She starts screaming.

The woman drops the burger and rushes out of the chair, hopping up on the table in a low perch before launching up into the air, landing gracefully on the couch, the whole thing sliding loudly at the woman's weight being thrown against it. Glimmer rushes forward, her body acting faster then her brain as she dives in a mock form similar to how she's seen fighters at the gym do it, into the cat woman's side. Knocking the whole couch backward, flipping the pair over with Glimmer pinning the woman down beneath her. 

The woman starts hissing, her ears folded flat against her scalp as she lashes out with clawed hands, leaving deep cuts along Glimmer's arms until Glimmer manages to grab a hold on her wrists, pinning them down over her head. Thrashing and hissing the woman contorts her body in every way she can manage, the jingling earring in her ear catching Glimmer's attention when she settles down in quiet dejection, glaring hatefully up at Glimmer. 

Glimmer could hear footsteps coming from Scorpia's room, not daring to take her eyes off of the woman she had pinned down. But suddenly very aware of the tangle of their limbs, and the incredible warmth of the brunette making Glimmer need to focus to fight off the creeping red from climbing up to her ears. 

The light clicks on, reflecting entrancingly off of the woman's mismatched eyes. "What is going on?!" Scor… wait… that's not Scorpia! Glimmer tears her eyes off the cat woman to see Perfuma standing by the light switch, rubbing sleep out if her eyes, dressed in a ridiculously large shirt that the amount of dogs and rainbows on it could only mean it belonged to Scorpia. The pair both stopped to stare up at the lanky woman, her hair tangled as she takes in the pair on the floor, all or them failing to noticed the large blanket dragging across the floor on its own. 

Glimmer's mind went blank again, letting go of the brunette to sit up on her knees and once again point and scream. Unable to manage enough of a single thought to say actual words. 

The brunette sees her chance, and wastes, kicking up and throwing Glimmer onto her back with a loud thud. Scrambling up onto all fours and bolting for the door, standing up on her legs as she gets within distance of the front door. A momentary flash as Scorpia suddenly towers in front of her, a large blanket clutched in front of her in her claws. 

"Gotcha, Wild cat!" Scorpia exclaims, the brunette yelps in shock at the sudden appearance of the woman, attempting to stop but the wood floors keep her sliding, straight into the blanket. Scorpia deftly wraps her in the large blanket, lifting her up kicking and hissing, her arms now pinned at her sides by the blanket and Scorpia. "Sshhh it's ok! You're safe! There's nothing that can get you now! It's fine"

"Ugh Scorpia! Let me down!" The brunette screeches, kicking as hard as she can, but only managing to flail in empty air. 

Glimmer can't help but stare at them, Perfuma gently helping her up off the floor. Did they know each other?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned ya that I don't have a concept of scheduling! And will continue as such!  
> Now if you're readin this, you've probably already read all these too! But just in case have these amazing talented peoples wonderful works of uhh.... wonder!
> 
> Catmint by Azureshadowmoon  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345723/chapters/61454746
> 
> Camp Brightmoon by   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587280
> 
> Closer than I Hoped by Inkubusmb  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378303/chapters/53464984
> 
> Vagaries and Make Believe by Weirdoughnut  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900558/chapters/47135845
> 
> Triple Delivery by Xormak  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626541/chapters/62205799#workskin

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a surprisingly fun, and fulfilling fic that I fully intend to continue, but I have 0 concept of scheduling so it happens when it happens


End file.
